Adrenaline
by oumagodsss
Summary: The year's 3785 and humans have gone back to their old ways. Annabeth Chase, a rebellious housewife-in-training, longs to get away from her boring fiance and tedious training when she meets Perseus Jackson. She joins the infamous Seven, but when her fiance issues a 10 billion dollar reward for her return, things get messy! Rated M for violence, future lemons and swearing.
1. Seeing Him

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own PJO. Otherwise would've kept everyone alive.**

Chapter 1- Seeing him

 **3785- The Chase Household**

Well hello there. My name is Annabeth Chase and I am so pleased to meet you. Well, who am I kidding? Dammit, this stuff is fake. I _should_ tell you about me to be a 'proper lady' and then, I do that for the suitors already so what's the difference? I'm stuck in housewife training until I wed my fiancé, Luke Castellan. Yes, he's rich. Yes, he's handsome. But in the history books, I heard you could decide who you marry! And that you could marry for love… somewhat like the cheesy stories in fairy tales. I wouldn't mind that.

"Annabeth, sweetheart! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" I hear my mother, Athena call. I groan and shift around, trying to get rid of my droopy eyelids. Jesus, the gods couldn't do me a small favour today and let me sleep in. I swiftly get dressed and walk down the stairs. Before my parents can lecture me, I straighten my back and slide into my chair.

"Good morning," I mumble half-heartedly. My dad, Frederick, begins going on about another revolt from women and how disgusting and stomach-churning it is. I just nod along, half listening.

"Oh, and sweetie?" I glance up. "Luke will be joining us for dinner today, so I expect you to be on your best behaviour. I worked very hard for this engagement you know. You should feel extremely lucky to be marrying this young man."

Yes father." I say obediently through gritted teeth. I excuse myself from the table to read until the 'exciting' housewife training.

" _I don't care Kevin… I will love you forever and ever." Kate's last words rung in Kevin's head as he sobbed on the fourth anniversary of her death. Four years… without her kisses, cooking and laughter. Without her. Each day was more and more excruciating. A pain like no other. He held the gun to the temple of his head with tears running down his cheeks._

" _I'm sorry Kate. I love you." He whispered and a gunshot rang through the valley. Kevin crumpled to his knees, his once immaculate suit soaked with his blood. And now… they were together forever, with nothing to part them._

I shut the book. How dare the author kill my couple? Eh, at least they're together now. I set it down on the coffee table and walked to my room to pre-pick my dress for tonight. Something daring as a stand against my parents. One of the last.

Dinner was boring, to say the least. Not quite as boring as training, but boring. Dad and Luke talked about finances and blah. I couldn't care less. Mother was chatting vividly on the phone with Aunt Artemis from the muffled wails about how horrible it is in jail and lectures about wisdom. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs and trying not to make eye contact with Luke or Dad.

"Please excuse me," My dad nodded, not once taking his eyes off Luke. I sighed and slammed the door on my way out.

I slightly bent over the railing, enough to let the breeze hit my face and ruffle my hair slightly. I was lost in my train of thought when I heard shouting and gunshots. From the view from my balcony, I could see a handsome and athletic green-eyed stranger running from two policemen. I watched with interest as he took them down with ease. When he was done, he winked at me. _HE. WINKED. AT. ME._ Without thinking, I frowned and flipped the middle finger at him. I could hear faint rings of his laughter as he ran off into the night. What. Just. Happened?


	2. Seeing Her

**A/N: Thanks for the follows everyone! It means more than you think! Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 2- Seeing her

 **3785- The Seven's Hideout**

Sup? I'm Percy Jackson. Leader of the infamous Seven. One of the original. But I never really cared for titles. My dad disappeared before I met him and my mom died at the age of 9. At 13, I met Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel and Frank and created the Seven. Jason being a random person, he wanted to name us the Seven. To be honest, it was better than the Tough Boots or Red Rascals options we had then. Now? Our name strikes fear in the hearts of so many people. We have over two hundred branches over the world and counting. You name a person, we name a price.

My day started out normally. I woke up at the smell of maple syrup and pancakes. Dam, Piper and Hazel really outdo themselves. I drifted to the kitchen practically tackled Hazel, who was holding a dish of blue pancakes.

"Percy! How many times do I have to tell you to wait? Gods, you're an animal." She scolded.

"Especially in bed," I winked and she rolled her eyes as she cuffed the back of my head gently. I sat down and scoffed my breakfast down heartily as Leo, the tech guy, informed us of new orders.

"We have 17 new orders that we have to get done. 6, we have to send in a branch in Australia, 8 for Papa New Guinea and that leaves 3 for us. The first guy is Ethan Nakamura, a sketchy lawyer. Second is a just Nemesis, an annoying politician and-" the color drained from his face.

"Leo? What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"A… an unknown source w-wants us to take down H-Hermes." he stuttered.

The table was silent. Hermes? One of the 12 politicians? Each one had over 50 bodyguards each. I felt my heart beat faster and my breath hitched. I knew I had to do it. It was my responsibility as a leader. To keep everyone safe.

The dining room resonated with one voice. Mine.

"I'll do it."

I cocked my gun, ready to shoot.

"N-no! Please! I'll do anything!" Hermes begged. Man, he's a wimp.

"Sorry buddy. But the Seven have a reputation to uphold, you know? I can't back down now, especially since I'm the leader."

His eyes widened as I pulled the trigger.

"Hey! I think that's him!" said a voice. Probably a popo. Well I'm not taking any chances. I broke into a sprint with footsteps thundering behind me.

"Ay! Come back!" they shouted. I sighed. They have no idea who they're dealing with. I turned to face them. **(A/N: Sorry. I'm not good with fight scenes. Just imagine an epic Percy beating the shit out of them.)** I took them down with ease. When I was done, I saw a beautiful, grey-eyed blonde, grinning at the scene like a madwoman from her balcony. Ignoring my sweaty palms, I winked at her. Without a moment of hesitation, she flipped me off while frowning. Ha! That's hilarious. I laughed as I ran off, my mind filled with a stunning, daring woman.

I plopped onto my bed, with Jason pestering me with questions.

"What's got you smiling like that? Was it a girl? Oh my gods, it was a girl, wasn't it? What's she like? Is she pretty? What happened? Wait, you killed Hermes, right?" I groaned.

"Jason if you don't stop with the interrogation, you will suffer the same fate as Hermes."

After making sure he shut up, I filled him in with the details. About the wimp. About the police. About… the girl. I will make sure I will see her again. Only the extremes of divine intervention can hold me back. Even then, it's only just barely.


	3. Meeting

**A/N:**

Chapter 2- Meeting

 **3785- The Chase Household**

I returned to that very spot every single day, hoping to catch a glimpse of the brave, mysterious stranger. But no, my efforts were in vain. Day by day, the marriage date came closer. To be honest, my parents would marry Luke if they could. They absolutely _adore_ him. It's only a few weeks away now and the realisation has finally hit- I will never get a life for myself. Every dinner, every morning, Luke continues to spoil me with chocolate and stuffed toys. But he never gives me one thing- a book. I have requested for this so many times but nooo. _Books aren't for proper ladies. Now run along and be a regular wife._ I can hear that bastard say. Gee, I wonder who made these rules. Yeah, I know! A fucking sexist asshole.

"Annabeth! Get dressed! We're going to the grocery store for lasagne. It's Luke's favorite!" she adds, piping up. Ugh, how dare she ruin my reading marathon. I was just up to the bit where Rachel and Daniel went to water amusement park… I'm going to have to finish you later, Breaks. I get dressed in one of my 4 modest dresses (wide selection, I know) and I walk outside the door, without waiting for Athena. Oops, sorry, 'mother'.

I walk into the bank closely followed by my mother. "I don't want to cause a scene in public, so prepare yourself for a lecture when we get home," she hisses. I roll my eyes. Oh joy. We get into the line for the counter, which is like a mile long. Yay, I'm prepared to wait for an hour for this. Goodbye non-aching back. It was nice knowing you. The line shuffles forward, bit… by… bit… oh sorry what?

While I stood there in the line, twiddling my thumbs, a scream came from what I presume is the back of the store. Soon enough, the store is in chaos. People screaming and running around like a hyperactive child on a sugar rush. Then there's me. A calm, happy girl with no intention of running or panicking. He's there. Fighting down officers like before. Dodging and punching perfectly timed. He looks even more handsome in battle. He loses his focus for a second but even that's enough for the cop to disarm him. The gun slides over the marble floor, stopping in front of… me.

 _PERCY_

The cop manages to disarm me after I catch a glimpse of Blondie grinning at me. Frustrated, I act impulsively, giving the cop the upper hand. He aims his gun at me and I'm fully convinced these are my last moments. I read his nametag. _Officer Solace_. Huh. I'm going to die. Goodbye, cruel world. You will not be missed. Suddenly, I hear a melodious voice.

"I would put that gun down if I were you," Blondie warns. Wait. Blondie! Probably feeling the gunpoint press against his back, he gently sets the gun down. Blondie kicks it away, towards Nico. "Now, run along and I might spare your life." Ha! Blondie's got guts! Solace sprints away, with a look of confusion on his face once he sees Blondie smiling sweetly.

"Ha! Did you see the look on his face? He was like, I got threatened by a _girl_! Oh my gods, I can't!" Leo cackles. Blondie, still holding the gun, aims it at him.

"I would watch out if I were you, elf boy. I'm still armed." She says coldly. Aw, ain't she adorable? "Thank you for that…" "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." Ah, so Blondie _does_ have a name! Annabeth… beautiful.

"Well then, Annabeth," Piper says. "I reckon you're perfect for the gang. Would you like to join us?" Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Blondie? Our gang? Huh? ASDFGHJKL I don't know what's going on please send help I am a confused puppy.

She smiles brightly. "Of course! When do I start?" Well, I can't ruin this for her. I get up and dust myself off. I stick my hand out. "Percy Jackson. Thanks for saving me back then. I owe you." She takes my hand and shakes it. "No problem. And don't worry, I'll hold you do that." She grins. Oh dear gods, please do not let my hands be sweaty.

 _ANNABETH_

I get into the car with Percy and the three others. Piper being the girl, Nico being the dark boy, Leo being elf boy. I hear 'Mother' shout after me. "Nooo! Annabeth! Come back!" I roll my eyes. Pfft, like she cares. I cross my arms defiantly. I am not going back there. No regrets. No… regrets…

The girl known as Hazel opens the door. "Welcome to your room. The toilet is the room next to the right…" I accidently tune her out to take in the beauty of the room. The room is simple, just the way I like it. The bed looks like heaven on earth. The white and wood theme suits my taste, though some gray would make it just spectacular. "…well I should go now. Make yourself at home and everything. Dinner will be ready at 8. Get rest and see ya!" "Thanks Hazel," and she nods. Skipping down the hallway, she hums a song about sunken gold. I close the door gently and flop onto the bed. My life has changed a lot in the last few hours. Yes, I _finally_ got to use that line. I've read it in all the action books Frederick leaves laying around. Like in _In A Heartbeat_! It's so romantic how Miranda saves Aaron from the scientist, even if she knows nothing about fighting! And the balcony scene where they first meet with Miranda flipping Aaron off is so funny! Now just think about all the books I can read! Percy is a great bonus too. The selfless and somewhat clueless guy with sea- green eyes is haunting my mind now. Wait, I can't possibly like him, right? I've only just met him and… whatever. This place better have a good library.

 **A/N: Whew! That was a hella long chapter! Do you think I should continue the story? Sorry for all the mistakes in there! Also, I need to ask you if you want longer chapters like this with later updates or shorter chapters with quicker updates? Did you like the switching POV thing or should I just leave it as one POV a chapter? Please leave any suggestions or constructive criticism by reviewing!**

 **-AnAwesomeDemigod (Dam, I should think of a nickname)**


End file.
